Elise's Granddaughter
by Sweet and Rare
Summary: What if Elise had a granddaughter in Evie and Jacobs time. Who's side will she help the Assassins or Templars.


"Well that was weird."

"I agree, and that is something we don't usually do."

"Well, you know what this calls for." Jacob then said, giving his sister a smile.

"No," Evie scowled.

"I haven't said it yet," he frowned.

"You don't have to," Evie huffed.

"Come on, just this once." He encouraged.

"No. I am not going to the pub, Jacob." Evie sternly made known.

"Why, do you have other plans with Greenie?" he teased.

All his twin could do was glare at him before going into her car to get some sleep after the day they had, she desperately needed it.

"Well, looks like you're on your own tonight." Jacob thought to himself before heading off the train.

OoOoOoO

Arriving at the pub, Jacob noticed there to be quite a few Blighters in with a couple of rooks. The one thing he did take in, what seemed to stand out over everything, was a young woman. She looked to be about his and Evie's age maybe a little younger. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a half up, half down style, and her dress seemed a little too expensive to be drinking in a rundown pub like this, but for some reason no one seemed to take any notice of her.

"Could I get a beer over here," Jacob frowned while leaning over the bar.

All the bartender could do was nod and pass the drink over to him. The Assassin then went off to find a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked the young woman.

"No, you may sit if you like." She replied without looking to him.

Sitting down, he then decided to start the conversation first. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm not," she told him with a slight shake of her head. "London just seemed like a nice place to visit."

"Any particular reason why?" he asked in wonderment.

"Well, my aunt came here once." She shrugged with a shadow of a smile on her face. "She always talked about what a nice place it was."

"Where are you originally from?" he questioned, furrowing his brows trying to place the accent.

"France. How about you, a London boy?" She seemed quite smug.

"Crawley actually," he informed her, making her raise a brow. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Holiday," she told him.

"Would you live here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Would you?"

"Same," he now thought, "maybe though, but at the moment I miss home. Well speaking of home, I better be going."

He stood from his chair, ready to leave, but stopped and turned back to her. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Emilie," she informed him.

"Jacob," he greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Emilie"

"Same to you, Jacob."

"Well, I'll I see you."

She nodded as he then turned to head out.

OoOoOoO

"You're late."

"I didn't realise I was being timed," Emilie told the person standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not, but while you're staying here I say what goes, otherwise I can leave you to fend for yourself."

"Yes, Miss Thorne." Emilie nodded.

"You may call me, Lucy." The Templar informed her.

"If it's alright I'll be going to bed," Emilie stated, rather than asked as she started to ascend the stairs.

"Not before you tell where you've been," Lucy scowled.

All the strawberry blonde could do was grip her shawl tightly in her hands and look down, clearly not wanting to face the Templar.

"If Crawford finds out he will kill you, and I, will let him. Now go."

Once she was upstairs out of the Templars view. The girl unwrapped the shawl to reveal a book which she then placed under her pillow.

OoOoOoO

"Jacob," Evie shouted from her car. Not getting an answer. She then decided to go get him up a different way. Grabbing his curtains, she pulled them open. "Come on, Jacob. I need you up, now."

"Why? What's up?" her brother asked groggily.

"The book has gone," she warned him.

"What book?" he frowned, getting woken just for a book.

"The one with information on Kenway," she snapped at him.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Jacob asked, sitting up from his sofa.

"I don't know. I put it in my car last night and I woke up today and it wasn't there."

"Has Greenie been in?"

"No. I was going to tell him later. What about you, did you see anyone last night?"

"I didn't notice anyone hanging round, if that's what you're asking."

"Did you mention it to the rooks?"

"I wasn't with any rooks. I sat with this girl to keep her company."

"What did she look like."

"I can't remember," he shrugged, thinking it wasn't that important. "All I know is she looked a little out of place. She seemed over dressed."

"Did you mention anything to her?" Evie frowned.

"I could have," he smiled.

"Well, thank you for that. Now we will need to find her."

OoOoOoO

Emilie awoke with the sun shining through her curtains; she then decided to get up as she had a big day ahead of her. Opening her wardrobe she took out a pair of black leather trousers, white top and long black leather jacket. Lastly she put the jewelled Templar pendant are her neck as it was had great meaning to her

"Now all I need to do is, find the Kenway house." She thought to herself

Lucy had gone to Starricks, that meant she could whatever she wanted, London was busy as always, you could hear people shouting, see them get robbed, children playing in the streets, blighters and rooks fighting.

"Starricks soothing syrum, Children getting ill, read it here." A child shouted waving a newspaper

"I'll take one," Emilie told the girl

"Right you are Miss."

"Thank you, keep the change, she said giving her more than enough money.

In shock all the girl could do was stand there holding the money up.

Walking further up from the girl, she heard screaming, running to where the voices were coming from turning a corner she saw five blighters beating a man up with his wife next in line.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

They all stopped what they were doing to turn around, "Why don't you mind your own business."

"I can't," The blonde told them before bring her fist up into ones face to daze him while slitting another's throat then turning back and sticking her hidden blade into his neck, the other three each pulled a knife out.

One blighter came in to punch her but she dodged it, bringing her own fist up to his face only for him to catch it ,she then brought her other hand and punched him in the stomache making him bend over with pain, she then hit him between the shoulder blades knocking him out, the last two came up behind, one managed to stab her in the back before pulling the knife back out, pain coursing through her, she spun around before they both could make another puncture wound, grabbing them both by the hair and knocked their heads together before letting them fall to the floor.

"Are you alright." she said giving the woman's husband a hand.

"We are now, thank you miss." The woman replied.

"Help, someone, that man has got my bag."

Luckily the man ran in Emilie's direction, just managing to get passed her, she then followed on after him getting close enough to pounce on him grabbing him she then shoved him into the wall and started to beat on him, the man then shouted out in pain.

OoOoOoO

The dumbfounded girl was still stood there when Evie and Jacob walked passed noticing they then went over to the paper girl.

"Could you tell us who gave you that money?"

"Yes a lady, bought a paper and headed that way."

"Thanks," Jacob replied.

They both then followed the direction the girl had told them, this time they heard what sounded like a man shouting, following the sound just in time to see the woman beating on the thief, wasting no time, Evie stormed up to her pulling her off of him.

"Well at least he'll think twice about robbing some innocent woman."

"Jacob! This is not funny." Evie said giving her brother a look before turning to the woman in question. "Who are you?"

All the woman could do was just stand there and not say a word, Evie was about to ask again when she noticed something around her neck, realising what it was she then had her up against a wall in less than a second blocking her from moving with her arm.

"Evie, what are you doing?"

Ripping the necklace off her then passing it to Jacob, "She's a templar, and my guess she's working for Starrick."

"I'm not a templar." The girl told them before stomping on Evies toes and escaping.

"Oi, get back here," Jacob shouted.


End file.
